


В тюрьме воспоминаний

by Andrew_Clean, Rai_grass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_grass/pseuds/Rai_grass
Summary: Все, что осталось у Джона и Майкрофта после смерти Шерлока, - воспоминания.





	В тюрьме воспоминаний

– Ну что? Ждет?

Молоденькая медсестра Королевской Лондонской клиники прыгала позади своей подруги, которая осторожно выглядывала из окна, стараясь, чтобы ее не заметили снаружи. Та, по миллиметру отодвигавшая занавеску, отстранилась с довольным видом:  
– Еще бы. Как по часам.

К главному входу в госпиталь, как всегда, ровно в шесть, подъехал огромный блестящий «Роллс-ройс». Ну, наверное, «Роллс-ройс», чем же еще могла быть эта шикарная тачка. Обе девушки на работу ездили на метро и в машинах разбирались только на уровне «круто» и «не круто».

– Значит, сейчас и доктор выйдет, – прошептала одна из медсестер, и обе девушки как по команде оглянулись на дверь кабинета дежурного терапевта. Она открылась через секунду после этих слов. Завершивший прием врач быстро зашагал по коридору, на ходу натягивая неприметную серую куртку, а затем перекидывая через плечо ремень брезентовой сумки, больше бы подошедшей студенту, а не уважаемому доктору. Проходя мимо девушек, он скользнул по ним безразличным взглядом светлых глаз. Вероятно, он понял, что именно так заинтересовало медсестер на улице, но не подал и виду, что его это хоть как-то касается. А может быть, ему и правда было абсолютно все равно.

Когда Джон Уотсон только устроился на работу в госпиталь, вся клиника взбудораженно его обсуждала. История фальшивого гения-самоубийцы тогда уже сошла с первых страниц газет, но в интернете Шерлоку Холмсу все еще очень рьяно перемывали кости. Сотрудники госпиталя предвкушали, что расскажет им скандально известный доктор. Ведь поговаривали, что именно Уотсон – тот самый серый кардинал, который в реальности раскрывал все эти жуткие преступления. Однако никаких сенсаций и откровений никому не перепало. Доктор оказался приятным, но совершенно не примечательным человеком. Жаждавшие трагических кровавых подробностей тоже были разочарованы: Джон Уотсон вежливо, но очень решительно отказался обсуждать этот «неприятный инцидент». Интерес к Уотсону быстро угас: что взять с бесчувственного сухаря, назвавшего самоубийство друга «инцидентом». Даже сторонники версии о глубоких тайных страданиях вскоре замолчали: свои обязанности в клинике Уотсон выполнял хоть и без огонька, но безукоризненно и педантично. Получив замечание за неаккуратные записи в карте пациента, медсестры решили, что этот тип страдать не способен.

Интерес к Джону Уотсону вспыхнул снова примерно через полгода, когда впервые к королевской клинике подъехала таинственная машина. Сотрудники отделения неотложной помощи пытались выяснить, не к ним ли доставили пациента, однако тонированные стекла даже не опустились в ответ на настойчивый стук. Через две минуты из клиники вышел доктор Уотсон и, не посмотрев на любопытствующих, сел в машину, моментально тронувшуюся с места. С тех пор вот уже года полтора она подъезжала к парадному входу больницы с завидной регулярностью, ровно в то время, как Джон Уотсон заканчивал вечерний прием.

Девушки смотрели вслед быстро уходящему доктору – он шагал размашистой, но слегка прихрамывающей походкой – и гадали, что за важная птица приезжает за ним. Вдруг одна из них с досадой сказала:  
– А он опять не сдал истории болезни! – и вторая тут же покачала головой:  
– Раз за ним на «Бентли» заезжают, значит и истории должна прислуга уносить.

Эта девушка, по всей видимости, самой крутой машиной считала не «Роллс-ройс».

 

Доктор Джон Уотсон старался как можно меньше думать, покидая клинику. Ему и правда не было дела до того, сплетничают ли о нем коллеги, с которыми он за прошедшие два года так и не удосужился познакомиться. То, что ему предстояло сейчас, было самой страшной для него пыткой. Она выедала ему мозг, терзала память, вытаскивала наружу все, что он так хотел бы оставить только для себя, – но не мог.

Черный автомобиль уже был на месте. Уотсон открыл заднюю дверь и сел рядом с мужчиной, одетым в черный костюм.

До бара Анжело они доехали за полчаса, молча прошли внутрь и сели за столик у окна. Джон посмотрел на свое отражение в стекле и тут же опустил глаза: он показался сам себе выходцем с того света, даже неверный размытый взгляд пугал отсутствием выражения. Стол уже был накрыт, как... как тогда.

– Все так? – спросили у Джона. Уотсон слегка дернул плечом: в тот вечер он не слишком обращал внимание на то, что и как стоит на столе.

– Вроде бы свеча была одна, – пробормотал он, уткнувшись подбородком в грудь.

Вторая свеча мигом исчезла.

– А так? – уточнил мягкий голос.

Он только кивнул, словно берег слова для того, что будет дальше.

На его руку, лежавшую на столе, опустилась чужая жесткая ладонь. Джон поднял глаза и встретился с немигающим спокойным изучающим взглядом.

Майкрофт Холмс был похож на инквизитора.

– Рассказывайте, Джон, – попросил он, и этой просьбе было невозможно сопротивляться.

 

***

 

Их странное общение началось примерно через три месяца после смерти Шерлока. Джон уже несколько обжился в новой комнате, которую снимал, и спустя шесть недель даже почти разобрал единственную тощую сумку с вещами, но каждый его день проплывал от утра до вечера мутным серым туманом, а каждая ночь превращалась в пытку. Ему снился Шерлок. Шерлок, который складывал пирамидкой собачьи зубы на их кухонном столе, предварительно подолгу разглядывая каждый в микроскоп: «Осторожно, Джон, ты нарушишь мне порядок улик своим чаем». Шерлок, который со второй попытки подбирал очередной пароль к его ноутбуку: «Опять без фантазии, Джон?». Шерлок, который стоял на крыше с телефоном в руке: «Джон, ты должен сделать именно то, что я говорю». Шерлок, лежащий на асфальте в луже собственной крови…

Майкрофт пришел к нему сам. По делу и с предварительным звонком вежливости от Антеи. Его тщательно отглаженный темно-синий костюм-тройка, в ценник которого можно было на глаз записать не меньше четырех нулей, смотрелся нелепо на фоне потертого кресла джонового жилища, но Майкрофта, казалось, это совершенно не заботило.

– Простите, что беспокою, Джон, – Холмс коснулся губами чашки и тут же отставил ее, – но мне нужна ваша помощь. Недавно мы снова столкнулись с кражами дорогих книг, похожими на те, которые вы расследовали около года назад. С Шерлоком, – голос Майкрофта на имени брата не дрогнул, но короткая, едва заметная пауза перед ним все-таки была.

– Припоминаю, – Джон склонил голову набок. – Чем конкретно я могу помочь?

Он задержал дыхание в ожидании ответа.

–У вас не сохранилось записей Шерлока об этом деле? Он раскрыл его и вывел нас с исполнителей на заказчиков. Но, видимо, мы сумели вычислить не всех из той группы.

– Я поищу, – Джон не смог скрыть разочарования.

Майкрофт кивнул и снова взял в руки чашку. Какое-то время в комнате было так тихо, что Джон отчетливо слышал, как тикают старые часы в коридоре. В доме миссис Хадсон часы тикали совсем по-другому.

Майкрофт внимательно разглядывал задумчивое лицо Уотсона.

– Будет минутка – приезжайте ко мне, Джон. Выпьем чаю, – не то из вежливости, не то из жалости предложил он. – Мама выслала целую коробку домашнего печенья с лакрицей. Шерлок его очень любил.

– Терпеть не мог, – машинально ответил Джон. Майкрофт нахмурился, и Уотсон почувствовал себя неловко. – Шерлок рассказывал, что его тошнит от одного запаха лакрицы, – смущенно пояснил он. – Но ваша мама пекла это печенье на все праздники, а он очень боялся ее обидеть. Поэтому Шерлок говорил ей, что будет есть печенье в своей комнате, а сам просто прятал его в сумку, чтобы на следующий день незаметно скормить соседской собаке.

– Вот как… – Майкрофт выглядел удивленным. – Я не знал. Странно.

Это «странно» прозвучало угрожающе, но такого не могло же быть, зачем бы Майкрофту угрожать ему, и Джон списал это на свое состояние: ему в последнее время часто грезилось что-то. Не найдя, что добавить, он просто пожал плечами.

Майкрофт ушел почти сразу, только еще раз поднес ко рту чашку с чаем. Уотсон был уверен, что он и губ не намочил.

До позднего вечера Джон бесцельно слонялся по комнате, он не мог ни работать, ни читать. За три месяца, прошедшие со смерти Шерлока, это был первый раз, когда Джон с кем-либо о нем заговорил. И то, что он знал о Шерлоке деталь из его прошлого, о которой не подозревал старший Холмс, странным образом грело его душу.

Ночью Джону снились бесконечные ряды одинаковых серо-коричневых коробок. Он открывал их одну за другой и по локоть погружал руки в мелкую древесную стружку, в которой, словно музейные экспонаты, были запрятаны лакричные сладости. Впервые после переезда с Бейкер-стрит Шерлок Холмс не истязал Джона своим присутствием в его снах.

 

Через неделю Джон лично привез Майкрофту все записи о «Деле призрачных библиотекарей», которые нашел, хотя Холмс предлагал просто выслать за ними курьера. Потом, вместо того, чтобы оставить бумаги на столе у секретарши, Джон зачем-то лично решил рассказать Майкрофту о деле и ходе расследования. И в итоге вышел из его кабинета спустя три часа, опустошенный и вымотанный. Он говорил без остановки, будто где-то внутри него прорвало плотину из воспоминаний, и они хлынули наружу, найдя в Майкрофте внимательного слушателя.

Холмс предложил ему своего водителя, чтобы добраться домой, но Джон отказался. Он шел пешком несколько кварталов и только потом поймал такси на перекрестке. Разговор о Шерлоке разбередил раны в его сердце, вскрыл их, как гнойный нарыв, но уже сидя в такси, проезжая по светящимся вывесками улицам вечернего Лондона, Джон с удивлением обнаружил, что ему стало немного легче дышать.

 

***

 

Как эти встречи начали проходить по расписанию, Джон не заметил.

Его излияния стали частыми, но привыкнуть к ним он так и не смог. Уотсон по-прежнему считал это особым видом извращения, чем-то похожим на изощренный мазохизм.

Каждый раз, заканчивая вечерний прием, Джон выходил на крыльцо клиники со страхом: он одновременно боялся черной машины, которая у него ассоциировалась с катафалком, отвозившим его на свидания к мертвому Шерлоку, и в то же время его в холодный пот бросало от мысли, что этой машины вовремя не окажется на месте. Тогда он останется со своими воспоминаниями один на один – и они, наконец, набросятся на него разом и сотрут в прах то, что все-таки осталось от его сердца.  
Джон Уотсон знал, зачем их встречи нужны ему, но почему в эту непонятную игру с ним играет Холмс-старший, он до конца так и не понял. А неизменная вежливая улыбка на тонких губах Майкрофта отбивала любое желание задавать вопросы.

Иногда он был слишком измучен своими признаниями, чтобы выслушивать откровенности в ответ, иногда боялся услышать что-то вроде: «Вы продолжайте, мистер Уотсон, у вас такие интересные фантазии», а иногда ему становилось просто все равно. Джон, проговаривая свое прошлое, напрочь забывал о том, что рядом кто-то есть. И даже иногда пугался, обнаруживая руку Майкрофта у себя на плече.

Как в тот раз, когда они приехали в старый сквот, где обычно вовсю тусовались лондонские панки. Но сейчас никаких компашек там не было, и Уотсон спокойно подумал, что знает, кто об этом позаботился.

Они поднялись на последний этаж, и все оказалось совсем как тогда, даже чья-то рваная зеленая куртка все так же валялась у окна. Уотсону неожиданно захотелось опуститься на нее, свернуться в позу эмбриона и остаться там навсегда. Но он пересилил себя, отошел к окну и посмотрел наружу. Вид был непрезентабельный: взгляд сразу уперся в кирпичную стену стоявшего рядом здания. Само окно выходило на железный балкон с пожарной лестницей.

– Не сказал бы, что это выглядит очень эстетично, – Уотсон вздрогнул, услышав вкрадчивый голос над ухом. Холмс-старший подошел к нему сзади вплотную, и доктор не отшатнулся, хотя спутник бесцеремонно вторгся в его личное пространство.

– Мы сюда пришли не для того, чтобы любоваться пейзажем, – ответил Джон. Он на секунду задумался. – Нейтан Даунинг. Тот человек, который похитил сотрудника испанского посольства с семьей. Он был связан с деятельностью ЭТА...

Джон знал, что Майкрофту совершенно не нужно было напоминать о том деле, закончившемся так трагически. Холмс-старший лично занимался этим инцидентом. Он сам поведал Шерлоку, как для разведки стало неожиданностью, что баски-националисты обнаружились в Англии. Но Джон рассказывал все это не для Майкрофта...

– Всемогущие МИ-5 и МИ-6 облажались разом, и Шерлоку пришлось убирать за ними дерьмо, – усмехнулся он. – Не то чтобы Шерлок возражал. Ему всегда льстило, когда ему удавалось оставить с носом спецслужбы. Даже если об этом никто не узнавал в конце концов. Мы не успели спасти семью атташе. Но преступника настигли на месте преступления, и он бросился в бега, отстреливаясь. Сначала я считал выстрелы, потом понял, что у Даунинга с собой запасная обойма и, вероятно, не одна. Он забежал в этот сквот, по пути убив одного из местных обитателей. До этого он не пожалел и ребенка, и я очень сомневался, что он пощадит Шерлока, единственного человека, раскусившего его. Мы загнали Даунинга на верхний этаж, и он через окно выскочил на балкон. Но шума шагов не было. Вероятно, он притаился за окном и ждал нас, словно в засаде. Когда мы забежали сюда, я сразу же сказал Шерлоку, что выглядывать наружу нельзя – это равносильно самоубийству. Но Шерлок просто подбежал к окну. Я... – от воспоминаний перехватило дыхание. – Я схватил его за руку и оттащил прочь, спрашивая, не сошел ли он с ума. И он... он посмотрел на меня, как на слабоумного. Сначала он часто на меня так смотрел, но потом... я уже не помню таких взглядов. Так вот, он посмотрел на меня так и сказал: «Но ты же здесь. Ты меня защитишь. Ты всегда меня защищаешь». Как будто это было само собой разумеющимся. И я... я не знал, что ответить. Меня словно выключило прямо посреди всей этой заварушки. Я осознавал только то, что он на меня рассчитывает. И я не отпустил его запястья.

Уотсон вздохнул, не зная, как словами передать то чувство, которое испытал тогда, и вскоре сдался: это мог почувствовать только он.

– Ну и все, Даунинг, не увидев нас, решил, что мы его потеряли, сунулся обратно в комнату, я набросил ему на голову валявшуюся тут же куртку, а Шерлок его разоружил. Когда мы вели Даунинга вниз, Шерлок сказал: «Ну вот, ты как всегда со всем разобрался». Он считал, что я смогу защитить его всегда, а меня не оказалось рядом там, на крыше...

Комок в горле мешал говорить, и тут Джон почувствовал, как ему на плечи в утешающем жесте опустились руки. Но это были не те руки, в которых он настолько нуждался.

 

***

 

Ее так часто называли Антеей, что она уже привыкла к этому имени, а свое настоящее начинало удивлять ее своим звучанием. Оно к ней, казалось, уже не относилось. Мистер Холмс, впрочем, не называл ее никак. Чаще всего она была «Дорогушей» и «Э-э-э».

Когда-то давно Антея позволила себе увлечься своим непосредственным начальником. Нет, он совершенно точно не был в ее вкусе внешне. Она придумала внутренний мир Майкрофта: воображала себе глубоко страдающего, очень одинокого мужчину, который вынужден жертвовать личной жизнью ради работы. Ей казалось, что она может осчастливить его – очень умного, но, к сожалению, не такого привлекательного и уже совсем не молодого.

Потом она узнала, что работа ее боссу очень нравится – он прирожденный манипулятор, никакого страдальца он из себя изображать не собирался, а одиночество сам старательно культивировал. Его единственной слабостью был собственный брат, которого Майкрофт с энтузиазмом ненавидел. Пожалуй, это было единственное искреннее чувство, допускавшееся Холмсом. Антея очень не любила вспоминать, чем закончились ее любовные эскапады: такого унижения она не испытывала никогда в жизни. Она даже думала уволиться, но здравомыслие взяло верх. Не хотелось упускать единственный шанс контролировать расписание человека номер 1 в Британии.  
Вот только сейчас, похоже, крепость по имени Майкрофт Холмс пала – самым неожиданным образом.

Секретарша – нет, Антея предпочитала слово «помощница» – всего британского правительства должна была обладать абсолютной памятью. Поэтому она сразу вспомнила человека, за которым они заехали впервые несколько месяцев назад. Джон Уотсон, врач-хирург, бывший военный доктор, а также бывший друг и соратник можно сказать, что уже бывшего брата ее босса. Другой на ее месте не сразу бы вспомнил его: в Джоне Уотсоне не было ничего выдающегося или просто запоминающегося. Он казался воплощением слова «обычный». Интересно, размышляла Антея, украдкой посматривая на доктора Уотсона поверх нового айфона, может быть, именно этим он и притянул к себе Майкрофта, а еще раньше – его малахольного братца? Они жили такой насыщенной и яркой жизнью, что среди этого океана новых впечатлений иногда просто хотелось ощутить под ногами твердую землю, островок надежности и уюта.

Она видела Джона Уотсона впервые после гибели Шерлока, и сейчас он выглядел еще более бесцветным, чем обычно, как будто происшедшая трагедия забрала все краски с его лица. Наверное, Майкрофту нужно было уладить какое-то дело, связанное с Шерлоком, зачем иначе ему мог понадобиться доктор. Тогда Антея мимолетно удивилась, почему Майкрофт не дал распоряжение кому-либо из подчиненных заняться Уотсоном. Что происходит, она осознала только тогда, когда они подъехали к королевской лондонской клинике раз в пятый. И поразилась собственной недальновидности, а также странному виду новоявленной «парочки». Уотсон всегда садился в их автомобиль с таким лицом, словно шел на казнь, а Майкрофт лишний раз не смотрел на него, хотя перед этим вел себя так, словно отменить встречу не мог бы и Апокалипсис. И их свидания тоже были очень странными – они колесили по всему Лондону, часто уезжая в пригороды, всегда уходили куда-то и возвращались – через несколько часов или несколько минут. И никто из них не выглядел радостным или удовлетворенным: у обоих были совершенно больные глаза.

Однако Антея замечала за Майкрофтом и приметы вполне человеческого поведения. Он заказал несколько новых костюмов, впрочем, одинаково безупречных и не отличимых друг от друга. У него поменялись приоритеты, и теперь никакие, даже самые неотложные мероприятия и операции не назначались на вечера, когда доктор Уотсон дежурил в клинике. А еще он несколько раз не вовремя выходил из дома, когда Антея заезжала за ним. Дворецкий Майкрофта, по рассказам, выкупленный Холмсом из тюрьмы для смертников на Востоке, объяснял на ломаном английском:  
– Масса дела внизу.

Холмс вскоре появлялся и вскользь замечал:  
– Мне необходимо было проверить систему отопления в подвале.

Ну конечно, молча кивала Антея. В последнее время мистер Холмс чересчур часто проверял систему отопления. Она-то знала, что внизу у ее босса маленький тренажерный зал с беговой дорожкой. Здорово, видимо, его зацепил Джон Уотсон, если Майкрофт начал уделять себе настолько пристальное внимание. Одно она не могла решить: ему нужен был мужчина по имени Джон или же бывший любовник его мертвого брата.

 

***

 

Это продолжалось и продолжалось. И выбирал место всегда Джон. Майкрофт только один раз предложил ему, куда поехать – Бейкер-стрит, 221-Б. И тогда же единственный раз Джон Уотсон нажал на отбой, не завершив разговор по телефону. Если Холмс не понимал, почему им нельзя идти в их старую квартиру, значит, он не понимает, зачем они вообще все это делают. И продолжать эту пытку не нужно. Квартира на Бейкер-стрит была вся пропитана отчаянием, а миссис Хадсон казалась Джону похожей на паучиху, заманивавшую его в сети прошлого. Те, из которых он так безуспешно пытался вырваться. Она словно назначила саму себя смотрительницей музея Шерлока Холмса. И тем самым подтверждала снова и снова, что Шерлок Холмс умер, а Джон так нелепо, так настойчиво пытался его спасти... Люди умирают окончательно, когда умирает память о них, но такие воспоминания, которые остались от Шерлока Холмса, способны были убить его куда изощреннее, чем падение с крыши. А Джон... он позволял Шерлоку быть таким, каким его знал только он. Доверяющим, чувствующим... может быть, любящим.

Майкрофт позвонил через две недели после того неудачного предложения, он назвал себя и замолчал. Холмс-старший застал Джона сидящим в парке на скамье, как Уотсон подумал – не так чтобы совсем случайно. Джон долго молчал, и трубка терпеливо ждала. Затем Уотсон вздохнул и назвал адрес квартиры, которую снимал на тот момент, третьей по счету с момента гибели Шерлока. Это было единственное место, которое он мог назвать своим домом.

Майкрофт осмотрел нехитрую обстановку и как всегда ничего не сказал, но Уотсон прочитал вопрос в его глазах. Да, здесь тоже не было никаких вещей Шерлока, как и на его предыдущей квартире. Никакого мемориала. Он не собирался жить в музее. Возможно, у него была пара фотографий... Или не одна пара, неважно. Но они все были спрятаны там, где никто не смог бы их увидеть.

В тот вечер они с Майкрофтом сидели друг напротив друга: Холмс в единственном кресле, а Джон на шаткой табуретке. И Уотсон рассказывал, как Шерлок скачал в интернете инструкцию для идеального бойфренда и целый день ради смеха пытался ей соответствовать. С чувством юмора у Холмса-младшего всегда была полная засада. Джон даже рассмеялся, вспомнив уничижительные пометки на распечатанных листах инструкции из женского журнала. Майкрофт внезапно тоже засмеялся, и Джон осекся. Больше он к себе Майкрофта не приглашал.

Зато они побывали в других местах.

Они были в Сохо, в кафе «Moolis», и Джон рассказывал, как он узнал, что Шерлок прочитал книгу, которой Уотсон перед этим восхищался. Это был детектив, и Шерлок разнес в пух и прах сюжетную линию, логику поведения персонажей и вкус самого Джона, но тот только счастливо улыбался, потому что Шерлок прочитал. Потому что эта книга не несла никакой практической пользы. Но Шерлок все равно прочитал.

Они с Майкрофтом съездили в парк Гринвич, туда как-то их с Шерлоком занесло по очередному делу. И Джон совершенно случайно наткнулся на старого армейского дружка, который с энтузиазмом бросился его обнимать. А затем они – ну, наверное, как все люди на их месте – стали расспрашивать друг друга о жизни, о семьях, обменялись телефонами и планами на ближайший уик-енд... А потом Джон обнаружил, что Шерлок куда-то ушел, не сказав ни слова, и он едва сумел найти его, через полчаса суетливых поисков. Тогда он имел возможность ознакомиться с Шерлоком Ревнующим, и хотя его весь вечер обливали сарказмом и презрением, это было одно из самых светлых его воспоминаний.

Были и плохие воспоминания. Был Дартмур и то, как Шерлок сказал, что у него нет друзей. Был дом Ирен Адлер – даже туда Майкрофт провел их спокойно – где Джон вспомнил, как Шерлок смотрел на Ту Женщину. Был Сент-Джеймсский парк, где Шерлок в свое время долго объяснял Джону, что все их отношения основаны на том, что жить с кем-то в паре удобнее, чем в одиночку, и скоро их интерес друг к другу исчезнет. Потом, правда, выяснилось, что их внимательно слушали люди, которые хотели похитить Уотсона и шантажом заставить Шерлока отказаться от одного расследования. Да, Джон узнал об этом через пару дней. Но эти чертовы два дня его душа была похожа на каменистую пустыню, где на каждом камне было высечено: «Все кончится».

***

***

 

Девушка с растрепанными волосами кисло улыбнулась Джону, вручая ключи и монотонно произнося зазубренный текст:  
– Кабельное, телефон и кондиционер в стоимость не входят и оплачиваются отдельно. В половине девятого придет горничная, к этому времени вы должны освободить номер, если не пожелаете… – она быстро взглянула на второго мужчину, – продлить.

Джон Уотсон молча взял ключ и, не оглядываясь, начал подниматься по лестнице. Майкрофт Холмс последовал за ним бесшумной тенью.

Третий этаж, номер 303. Джон повернул ключ в замке и шагнул внутрь.

– Не надо, – сказал он, рука Майкрофта замерла в дюйме от выключателя. – Мы не включали верхний свет. У Шерлока болели глаза после долгой слежки с биноклем, он попросил оставить только ночник.

Майкрофт опустил руку и прошел вглубь комнаты. Обычный номер дешевой гостиницы в пригороде Лондона. Две кровати, шкаф, тумбочки, телевизор в углу. Никаких ночников не было. Видимо, теперь и они предоставлялись за отдельную плату. Майкрофт дошел до окна и выглянул наружу. Напротив, через дорогу, было кафе, мигающие огоньки лампочек его вывески не освещали номер, а, скорее, просто делали темноту не такой непроглядной.

Но отсутствие света Джона не волновало. Он прошелся по номеру, касаясь пальцами предметов – вешалки у двери, потертой столешницы, спинки одного из стульев.  
– Здесь, – сказал Джон, поднимая на Майкрофта глаза. – Мы с Шерлоком впервые занимались сексом именно здесь.

 

Джон смотрел в потолок. Он лежал на спине и молчал уже более получаса, но Майкрофт его не торопил, он лежал рядом, касаясь Джона плечом и бедром и, хотя кровать даже на вид была слишком узкой, чтобы двое взрослых мужчин могли уместиться на ней с удобством, Майкрофт безропотно подчинился, когда Джон, улегшийся на нее прямо в куртке и не скинув ботинки, похлопал по покрывалу рядом с собой.

С уличного кафе доносилась музыка. Слишком резкая, чтобы расслаблять, но все-таки достаточно тихая, чтобы окончательно не раздражать. Джон вряд ли ее слышал. Он слепо смотрел вверх и изредка отрывал пальцы от покрывала и тянулся куда-то, словно хотел потрогать то, что видел сейчас в своих воспоминаниях.

– Это вышло случайно. Мы ничего такого не планировали, – голос Джона был ровным. – Шерлок расследовал дело о таинственных исчезновениях работников с одной фермы недалеко отсюда. Мы провели в засаде весь день, он хотел лично убедиться, что его догадки верны. Но все оказалось запутаннее, чем он думал вначале. Мы не могли вернуться в Лондон, пока он не раскрыл преступление, поэтому решили остановиться на ночь здесь.

Майкрофт пошевелился. Чтобы дать понять, что внимательно слушает, или просто потому, что лежал на самом краю кровати, и ему было не особо удобно.

– Я спустился вниз, чтобы позвонить миссис Хадсон и предупредить, что мы не приедем. Мобильные тут ловили плохо, а в номерах телефонов тогда не было. Когда я вернулся, Шерлок как раз вышел из душа. Он сидел на этой самой кровати, скрестив ноги. На нем был голубой гостиничный халат, он не сходился на груди, потому что Шерлок старался плотно запахнуть его ниже, прикрыть себя. Я знал, что под халатом на нем ничего нет. Шерлок думал. «Находился в чертогах разума», так он это называл. А потом он поморщился и начал тереть шею ребром ладони. У меня тоже затекла спина от долгого сидения в машине, но у него, наверное, куда сильнее. И тогда я предложил размять ему плечи.

Джон остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание.

– Моя ошибка, – продолжил он. – Я должен был догадаться, что не смогу остановиться. Потому что хоть я и врач, и умею правильно снимать мышечную усталость, все, чего мне хотелось тогда, – это прикоснуться к нему. Я начал массаж. Шерлок так и продолжал сидеть по-турецки, только повернулся ко мне спиной, чтобы было удобнее. Вначале я делал все правильно, как по учебнику. Разогреть мышцы, размять, найти точки зажатости. А потом меня начало заносить. Шерлок был таким тихим, мне казалось, он вообще выпал из реальности и ничего не чувствует. Поэтому я позволил себе делать то, что мне хотелось. Я уже не массировал его, я гладил, трогал его – плечи под халатом, спускался ладонями до груди. Я увлекся. Пропустил момент, когда все это еще можно было назвать просто массажем. Понадеялся на то, что все, что касается отношений, доходит до Шерлока, только если ткнешь его в это носом. Но когда он перехватил мою руку, повернул голову и посмотрел на меня, я понял: он знает, что происходит. Я тут же попытался отойти, но Шерлок не пустил, он заставил меня сесть на кровать с ним рядом. Он долго на меня смотрел, очень внимательно, как умел только он, а потом сказал: «Ты можешь делать все, что хочешь, Джон. Если тебе это нужно. Тебе можно все».

Майкрофт боялся шелохнуться. Он осторожно повернул голову, чтобы видеть лицо Джона.

– Я, наверное, мотнул головой, потому что Шерлок положил мою руку себе на грудь и добавил: «Не унижай мой интеллект, Джон. Ты ничем меня не шокируешь. Если хочешь – делай». Он разрешил мне. И я сделал. Не знаю, откуда во мне набралось столько смелости, но я поцеловал его. Не в губы – в щеку или даже, скорее, в подбородок, и сразу отодвинулся. Но он только кивнул, как бы говоря мне, что не будет сопротивляться. И тогда я поцеловал его по-настоящему. – Джон глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. – У меня дрожали руки, когда я снимал с его плеч халат и целовал его шею. Мне так давно хотелось это сделать. Он сам распахнул полы внизу, я бы еще долго осмеливался на это, но он решил все за меня, показал мне себя. Его член уже начал вставать. Я взял его в руку и медленно гладил по всей длине, а он быстро твердел в моей ладони, пока мой язык был во рту Шерлока. Я хотел, чтобы ему понравилось. Хотел заставить его стонать. Хотел увидеть, как он кончает. Мне месяцами снилось, как мы с ним занимаемся сексом. Он всегда был сверху в моих снах, он брал меня. Я опустился на колени. Шерлок напрягся, схватил меня за руку, позвал: «Джон» и попытался свести ноги, но я не отреагировал. Он же сам разрешил мне делать с ним все. Поэтому я и делал. Мне нравилось, как вздрагивал его живот, и он сжимал мышцы пресса, когда я целовал его в пупок. А потом я взял в рот его член. Сразу весь, чтобы он не успел передумать, что разрешает мне и это. У него светлые волосы в паху. Светлее, чем на голове. Они пахли дешевым мылом с лавандой, я представлял, как он пять минут назад намыливал себя там, как его рука в пене прошлась под яичками. Это возбуждало так, что я боялся сбиться с ритма. Удовольствие Шерлока было важнее моего. Тогда я решился на все это только потому, что хотел, чтобы ему со мной было хорошо и в этом смысле.

Майкрофт редко моргал и не отводил взгляда от Джона. Грудь Уотсона часто вздымалась, он то и дело облизывал губы.

– Шерлок вцепился в покрывало двумя руками. А потом разжал один кулак, поднял руку ко рту и прикусил ладонь. Он пытался не стонать, но я сделал все, чтобы он забыл об этих своих попытках. Все-таки опыт у меня есть, я знаю, как доставить мужчине удовольствие. Я брал его член в рот до самого основания и сглатывал, он каждый раз дергался от этого и пытался толкнуться еще глубже в мое горло. Я взял в руки его яички, они были покрыты мягким пушком, и я перекатывал их в пальцах, пока не почувствовал, что они поджимаются, и тело Шерлока напрягается. Он не пытался отстраниться. Я был так благодарен ему за это. Он поднял бедра и кричал, пока кончал в меня. А я почти сразу выпустил его член и долго вылизывал остатки спермы с головки, пока Шерлок не начал мелко дрожать. Он сказал мне: «Не так, как я думал». Я посмотрел на него. Он пояснил: «Гораздо лучше». А потом поднял меня за руку, я сел с ним рядом на кровать. Он был совершенно обнажен, но не стеснялся этого. Он сказал: «Джон, я не спец, но попробую. Скажи, если я сделаю что-то не так». Я не сразу понял, о чем он. Шерлок поцеловал меня сам. Так неуверенно. И сразу начал расстегивать мою ширинку двумя руками. У него плохо получалось. Я собирался остановить его, но он сказал: «Джон. Я хочу», и я больше не пытался. Шерлок заставил меня снять джинсы и трусы полностью, я остался в одной рубашке. Он смотрел на меня, как на одну из своих бактерий под микроскопом, как будто изучал. А потом просто наклонился к моему члену и взял губами головку. Он попытался сделать, как я, вобрать член в рот целиком, но у него ничего не вышло. Он даже задел кожу зубами пару раз. Но я не чувствовал боли. Я вообще ничего другого не чувствовал, кроме его рта, который касается меня там. Я сжал его плечи и оттолкнул его голову от себя, когда понял, что кончаю. Но он тут же вернулся назад и повторил то, что я только что делал с ним. Он размазывал мою сперму губами по всему члену, пока не собрал ее всю, и только потом отстранился. «В этом определенно нужна практика», – сказал он. А потом просто ушел. На соседнюю кровать. Залез под одеяло и вырубился.

Джон запрокинул голову и со стоном выдохнул. Майкрофт тяжело сглотнул.

– Вы еще делали это когда-нибудь? – спросил он. Это была первая фраза Майкрофта за последние несколько часов.

– Да. Много раз. И только один из них Шерлок был инициатором. – Джон сел на постели и уставился в темное окно. – Наутро я боялся смотреть ему в глаза, но он вел себя так, будто ничего не произошло. Я не знал, что мне думать. Уже днем, когда мы снова сидели в машине и следили за фермой, я спросил Шерлока, помнит ли он вообще, что произошло прошлой ночью. Он сказал, что помнит, и что нам не о чем говорить. Я больше ничего не спрашивал. Я подумал, что он жалеет. Но когда я надолго замолчал, Шерлок посмотрел на меня и обозвал идиотом. Он сказал, что согласился бы на все ради меня. Я возразил, что мне не нужны такие жертвы. Шерлок рассмеялся. Он поцеловал меня в губы и сказал: «Если бы я раньше знал, от чего отказываюсь, мы бы проводили все свободное время в постели». А потом он попросил научить его брать член в рот целиком. Я учил. Прямо там, в машине.

Джон замолчал. Майкрофт поднялся с кровати и подошел к окну, в которое смотрел Уотсон.

– Шофер нас ждет, – тихо сказал он.

 

***

 

Майкрофт постучал пальцами по столу и поставил плюс напротив одной из фамилий, идущих списком в распечатке полицейских сводок, он обвел плюс ручкой пару раз и отложил бумаги.

– Шеф, посол Канады просит о встрече. Что ответить? – раздался мелодичный голос Антеи из динамиков настольного коммуникатора.

В нагрудном кармане Майкрофта завибрировал мобильный.

– Скажи, я занят, – сухо произнес Холмс, глядя на экран телефона, и тут же отключил связь с секретаршей. – Слушаю, Джон, – гораздо мягче сказал он, нажав кнопку вызова.

– Два года, – голос Джона Уотсона был хриплым, будто сорванным. – Сегодня два года с его смерти.

Майкрофт подождал, давая возможность собеседнику продолжить, но тот молчал.

– Куда бы вы хотели пойти сегодня, Джон? – спросил Холмс.

– Я хочу вернуться к самому началу. В бар Анжело. Мы были там с Шерлоком во время нашего первого дела, таксист-убийца, помните?

– Помню. – Майкрофт посмотрел на часы. – Я заеду за вами через сорок минут.

Холмс сунул телефон в карман и собрал со стола документы, на некоторых листах стояли красные печати «Секретно», сверху шапкой красовалась эмблема МИ-6. Майкрофт педантично постучал стопкой бумаги по столу, выравнивая все листочки по высоте, и только потом положил их в папку.

– Посол? – Антея подняла глаза от айфона, когда Холмс появился на пороге приемной.

– Завтра, – Майкрофт прошел мимо ее рабочего места к выходу из кабинета.

– Отнести в архив? – секретарша кивнула на папку в его руках.

– Не надо. Я заберу домой.

 

Машина Майкрофта Холмса притормозила у входа в Королевскую Лондонскую клинику. Джон появился в дверях уже через минуту, в серой куртке, с сумкой через плечо и с глубокими темными кругами под глазами. Сквозь тонированные стекла Майкрофт наблюдал за тем, как он приближается к машине своим отточенным армейским прошлым шагом.

– В бар Анжело, – скомандовал Майкрофт водителю, как только Джон устроился на заднем сидении с ним рядом и захлопнул дверцу.

Машина бесшумно тронулась с места.

– Я не был там три года. Вдруг в баре все изменилось? – произнес Уотсон, между его бровей кожа вздулась складками морщин.

– Не стоит волноваться. Я позаботился об этом, – ответил Майкрофт спокойно.

Холмс-старший смотрел сквозь лобовое стекло на дорогу. Джон на секунду крепко сжал его лежащую на сидении руку и дернул уголком губ в намеке на улыбку.  
– Спасибо, – искренне сказал он. – Спасибо…

 

Джон с внезапным интересом рассматривал бесконечные книжные стеллажи. Далеко не каждому везет хоть раз в жизни побывать в доме Майкрофта Холмса. Джон не особо понимал, зачем согласился приехать сюда после бесконечного разговора, вернее, своего бесконечного монолога в баре. Анжело, располневший за три года почти в два раза, под конец даже начал многозначительно кашлять, намекая засидевшимся допоздна клиентам, что пора бы и честь знать. Обессилевший Уотсон, сев в машину, с тоской сказал о том, что ему жаль, что время прошло так быстро, и теперь его снова ждет пустая комната, и Майкрофт тут же предложил заехать к нему ненадолго.

Джон согласился, не раздумывая, но теперь, оказавшись в особняке Холмса-старшего, чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Да и хозяин, похоже, уже пожалел о собственной гостеприимности, хоть и пытался сделать вид, что это не так.

– Вино? Виски? Скотч? – Майкрофт подошел к бару и широко распахнул деревянные дверцы. – Чувствуйте себя свободно, Джон. Мой шофер отвезет вас домой, если пожелаете. Если нет – у меня достаточно гостевых комнат.

Уотсон пробурчал в ответ что-то о том, что не привык быть обузой и непрошенным гостем, но Майкрофт прервал его извинения взмахом руки.

– Ерунда. Я вас пригласил. В моем доме вы всегда желанный гость. Выбирайте, что мы будем пить, а я пока отнесу документы в мой домашний архив, – он кивнул на папку, которую взял с собой из машины.

Джон проводил его взглядом и повернулся к стене. Она вся была увешана фотографиями. В основном – фотографиями Майкрофта, пожимающего руки известным политикам и бизнесменам. Но в углу висело несколько фото из семейного архива. Майкрофт в мантии выпускника. Мистер и миссис Холмс, загоревшие, на фоне пальм и океана. И Шерлок. Худой нескладный подросток с вихрами темных волос на голове, насупленно смотрящий в объектив камеры. Их с братом фотографии висели рядом.

Джон провел пальцем по лакированной рамке и вздохнул.

– Ты называл его заклятым врагом и самым опасным человеком, а он сейчас – мой единственный друг. Ты никогда не умел разбираться в людях, Шерлок, – тихо сказал он.

 

Майкрофт спустился по лестнице в подвал. Он воспользовался электронной ключ-картой и ввел пароль, прежде чем войти в большое помещение с высокими стеллажами, и долго шел по лабиринту проходов, пока не добрался до неприметной двери в самом конце. Она была потертой и хлипкой на вид, но едва выступающая на уровне бедра кнопка активировала электронную панель в стене. Снова карта, трехуровневый пароль, меняющийся раз в сутки, сканирование отпечатка большого пальца и сетчатки глаза, затем голосовое подтверждение команды, и только после этого с виду обычная дверь, укрепленная изнутри трехдюймовыми стальными пластинами, отъехала в сторону.

Майкрофт прищурился. Яркий свет бил в глаза. Он вошел в небольшое помещение, по центру которого располагалась прозрачная конструкция из толстого небьющегося стекла, похожая на нечто среднее между клеткой и аквариумом. Холмс в два шага приблизился к выдвижной ячейке, опустил в нее папку и толкнул ящик внутрь.

– На, развлекись, – сказал он. – У меня есть пара вариантов, но узнать твое мнение не повредит. Дело государственной важности.

Шерлок не шелохнулся.

Его и прежде худое лицо вдобавок стало теперь болезненно бледным, черты заострились, темные волосы отросли почти до плеч. Шерлок сидел на полу, опираясь спиной на одну из стеклянных стен, поджав колени к груди.

Пока Майкрофт смотрел на брата, на его лице не отражалось ни одной эмоции. Не дождавшись реакции, он развернулся и направился к выходу, уже у самой двери его догнал сиплый от долгого молчания голос:  
– Какой сегодня день?

Майкрофт остановился.

– Ты знаешь. Я приношу тебе газеты.

– Да, я знаю. Хочу, чтобы ты это сказал.

Майкрофт обернулся. Шерлок сидел в той же позе и смотрел прямо перед собой.

– Все еще питаешь надежды вызвать во мне угрызения совести? Наивно, Шерлок. – Он снова отвернулся и начал набирать на внутренней панели кодовую комбинацию.   
Быстрые шаги босых ног и глухой удар кулака об стекло раздались, когда Майкрофт уже переступал порог.

– Он никогда меня не предаст! Он никогда не станет твоим! – в глазах Шерлока было столько злобы, что они стали почти черными.

– Он мне не нужен, – спокойно ответил Майкрофт. – Я получил тебя. Целиком. Твое тело заперто в моем подвале, а твою душу выворачивает передо мной наизнанку Джон Уотсон. Я получил вас обоих сразу, но при этом лишен сомнительного счастья терпеть твои выходки. Умно, правда? Я проживаю вашу жизнь заново, пока Джон скорбит по тебе, а ты мумифицируешься в стеклянном гробу. Так что я пойду, невежливо оставлять гостя одного. А ты пока займись делом. Ты же любишь расследования. Считай это моим подарком – все-таки сегодня два года.

Дверь закрылась за его спиной, щелчки множества замков эхом прошлись по полупустой комнате, и она вновь погрузилась в тишину.


End file.
